The present invention mainly relates to an upper beam structure for a Roman type blind. It is made up of an upper beam, a pair of stuffing blocks, a hanging seat, a hanging retainer seat, a cloth curtain and two pull cords. The upper beam is a rectangular tube having a partitioned front receiving room and a rear receiving room axially extended the full length thereof. On a side wall or the bottom of the front receiving room and the bottom of the rear receiving room is disposed a longitudinal slot opening respectively via which the cloth curtain passes. The cloth curtain is engaged with an engagement retainer plate or block at the top edge thereof which is placed and just housed in the front receiving room via the opened end with ease and speed. At the top of the rear receiving room of the upper beam is disposed a slot at each end so as to permit pivot necks disposed at the top of a hanging seat and a hanging retainer seat to stick out thereof and hook member to be easily attached thereto from outside in assembly. The pull cords of the cloth curtain can be easily held in place by a hanging retainer seat housed in the rear receiving room. Thereby the assembly of a blind can be simple, speedy and time saving.
Generally, the Roman type blind 10 for indoor use, as shown in FIG. 1, is comprised of an upper beam 11 of a proper length and a rectangular cloth curtain 12 whose upper edge is wound around and sewn in a way to engage with the upper beam 11 and further fixed in place by rivets at both ends of the upper beam 11 so as to permit the cloth curtain 12 to naturally drape down. At an equal distance of the cloth curtain are disposed a folded rib 121. Positioning rings are sewn to the rear side of the top and bottom folded ribs 121. A hanging device 13 is secured at each end of the upper beam 11. Each hanging device 13 is provided with a pivot hook 131 so as to permit the Roman type blind 10 to be attached to nails affixed to a wall above a window. At each end of the upper beam 11 are disposed a pair of pull cords 14 (only one pair of cords shown in FIG. 1). At the bottom end of the pull cords 14 is respectively disposed a cap 141. The pull cords are engaged with the positioning rings so that the pull of the pull cords permits the piling collection of the cloth curtain 12 and the pull cords 14 can be held in place by a retaining device b disposed next to the blind.
Such a prior art structure has the following disadvantages in use:
1. The cloth curtain 12 is engaged with the upper beam 11 in a rather tedious and complex manner by sewing and riveting.
2. The hanging devices 13 are fixed to each end of the upper beam 11 by screws, and the fixing of the hanging device 13 to the upper beam 11 is troublesome and time consuming.
3. The pull cords 14 are not fixed in place when the cloth curtain 12 is collected, only the retaining device b is used to hold the pull cords 14 which are wound around the retaining device b; it is relatively inconvenient, difficult, time consuming and not secure enough.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved upper beam structure which permit a cloth curtain of a Roman type blind to be easily, quickly engaged with the upper beam so as to make the assembly in a time saving manner, resulting in the reduction of production cost and increase of competition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an upper beam structure for a Roman type blind wherein hanging devices can be easily mounted to and secured to the upper beam without using any assistant tools so as to make the mounting of the upper beam in an easy and speedy manner.
One further object of the present invention is to provide an upper beam structure for a Roman type blind wherein pull cords of the blind can be quickly and securely retained in position by a hanging retainer seat, permitting the cloth curtain to be conveniently and smoothly collected without using any additional retaining means, making the outer appearance appealing to eyes.